


love is a losing game

by planetsoflove



Series: my place is not deliberate [2]
Category: Chicken Girls (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, s3 extension.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetsoflove/pseuds/planetsoflove
Summary: Rooney visits 5 times.
Relationships: Birdie Kay/Rooney Forrester
Series: my place is not deliberate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130090





	love is a losing game

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i'm just writing these for fun at night. i know they're not that great, but they're really just random snippets i write in about an hour. they're just for fun, and i doubt anyone is reading them anyways. but they make me happy to write, and i like that a lot. if you do read this, hmu with a comment or something. good shit.

Rooney visits five times. 

  
\----------------------------- 

First: that night, with the girls. She’d sprinted through the halls of Attaway General, bare feet smacking against the tiles. She’d dragged whoever's hand she was holding along with her to room 313. She had used the door as a brake, only marginally slowing down as she burst into the room. She can’t remember much beyond the black and the blue and the ventilator tube and the heaviness that rooted her at the foot of Birdie's bed. She doesn’t know when she started crying. She knows she doesn’t stop until the next day.

  
\----------------------------- 

The second time is three days after that. Suzie ran out for lunch, but Rooney sits with TK. They don’t talk. Just watch the monitors. The rise and fall of her chest. They sit in nothing but anticipation. He looks so much different than he did when he left. So does Birdie. Rooney thinks about herself and Rhyme, both missing their Kaye sibling earlier in the year. She thinks about that too much. 

So she leaves, and fills her time with photography, and Christmas shopping, and not thinking about the fact that the last time she saw her best friend they had an earth shattering argument, and now she might not wake up again. 

  
\----------------------------- 

Of course, her Christmas list has Birdie's name on it. 

Rooney buys her an Amy Winehouse vinyl. She slips a letter into it and drops it off to Suzie on Christmas Eve. Suzie smiles, and invites Rooney in for hot chocolate. But if she crosses the threshold of Birdie’s house, she'll vomit. She says no thanks and walks home. She hopes for a Christmas miracle. 

Rooney visits for the third time on Christmas Day, playing the album from her phone until the nurses kick her out. 

  
\----------------------------- 

_ (For you, I was a flame _

_ Love is a losing game _

_ Five story fire as you came _

_ Love is a losing game _

_ One I wish I never played _

_ Oh, what a mess we made _

_ And now the final frame _

_ Love is a losing game) _

  
\----------------------------- 

The fourth is different. She’s walking down the hall when she sees a team of doctors and nurses all around the room, and more inside. Her stomach clenches and she speeds up her pace. “What’s going on?” She asks the nurse. Rooney tries to poke her head in, but is stopped by the nurse blocking the door. It’s loud. She hadn’t noticed it walking here.

The nurse turns around. “I’m sorry, we need you to give some space to the patient.”

“I’m a friend.” 

The nurse reaches for the door, and Rooney uses the chance to lean in. A flurry of doctors, Suzie pushing through all of them to get to the center. Birdie. Sitting up. Alive. Screaming, just to prove it. One of the doctors reaches for her arm and injects a needle, and that’s when the nurse slams the door shut. Rooney backs up, shaking. 

\----------------------------- 

Suzie texts her the next day. Rooney’s waiting for it, keeps her ringer on full volume all day.  _ Come over. She’s awake.  _

Rooney bikes there in record time. Birdie flips through a magazine. The room is empty, otherwise. Rooney knocks on the open door. Birdie looks at her from over the magazine. “Oh,” she says. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

Birdie pulls the magazine closer to her chest. Rooney steps in closer, to the foot of the bed. “How are you?” 

Birdie’s face turns sour. “What do you think?”

Rooney shifts her weight between her feet. “I missed you. I’m glad you’re back.” 

Birdie looks out the window. Rooney takes another step towards Birdie, when the other girl’s head snaps to her. “I just want to be with my family.” Rooney pauses. Birdie picks the magazine back up and resumes her reading. 

Rooney looks at the black and blue over her body. She walks back out, looking over her shoulder, hoping.


End file.
